


Monster

by Crims0n_Angel



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent, Dominance, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Lust, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pain, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, degrading, dominated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n_Angel/pseuds/Crims0n_Angel
Summary: Tadashi could not bring himself to hate the monster he served, nor did he truly love him, but a thrill runs through his body when that cold look is turned towards him, his body responding to the cruel dismissive words.
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi & Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Kudos: 50





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> TW/ this is consensual but is a bit toxic, so if that is a trigger for you, please bear that in mind. 
> 
> If you want to skip to the juicy stuff it starts at paragraph 4

The air had been thick as they drove home in silence, Tadashi’s declaration to defeat Ainosuke, no, Adam in the tournament had hung between them. He knew Adam would not throw him from the tournament, not now he had been entered, Adam could not resist the chance to crush him on the track and gain another victory over him. The only victory that truly mattered. 

Not expelling him from the tournament did not mean Adam would let this go quietly, that unearthly calm as they sped towards home hid a brewing storm. Tadashi took a breath and steeled himself, he had weathered Adam’s storms before, this till will be no different, besides if he was honest with himself, Tadashi did not hate Adam’s unique brand of punishment. 

Pain rippled through his body as Tadashi slammed against the wall, the front door barely closed behind them before Adam was on him, slamming him against the wall and pinning him in place. “Did you really think there would be no punishment for this?” Adam asked, too calm.  
“You can throw whatever you like at me, dock my wage, increase my work, I will not regret my decision” Tadashi held his chin high, refusing to show any weakness.  
Adam smiled slowly “that won’t do at all” his hand griped Tadashi’s neck as a wet tongue licked slowly up the side of his face, “I think you know exactly what your punishment will be”.

Tadashi tried to pull back from Adam’s grip but found only cold unwavering wall behind him. “Let go” he growled, heart quickening. Adam’s smile widened as he dropped his hand, but made no move to widen the gap between them. “Will we play cat and mouse again” he purred “why pretend this isn’t what you want, that you haven’t been half hard the whole drive home”.  
“You’re despicable” Tadashi spat “who would want this!”.  
“You say that” he hummed running a hand over Tadashi’s groin and the hardness that lay there, “but your body is saying something else”. 

Tadashi cursed his body for responding so quickly to that touch, for betraying his lies and laying his cards bare upon the table. Of course he wanted him, he always did. ADAM was a monster, yes, but he was a monster made not a monster borne. And Tadashi had known him long before he had grown fangs, when he was nothing more than a boy with a board and a dream. Before his aunts had beaten the kindness from him, drained him of tears until he had none left to cry, not for himself, nor those around him. Those crones had taken his dreams and twisted them to nightmares, visions once filled with flying high, conquering the world from the deck of a board, melted into dreams of broken bones and standing atop his crushed opponents. They had taken that boys world and turned it into a cage, and so Adam had turned himself into a beast worthy of being caged. For all his disgust and anger at Adam’s actions, Tadashi could not bring himself to hate the monster they had created. 

“Where did you go?” Adam’s breath brushed across his ear, one arm braced on the wall beside his head, the other pulled Tadashi’s hair back roughly, the sudden pain breaking him from his thoughts and bringing him back to the room. Adam did not wait for his response as he began nibbling on Tadashi’s ear, tugging on the lobe. 

Tadashi’s moans filled the room as Adam licked down his exposed throat, nibbling on the ticklish spot where his neck and shoulder join. One hand still braced against the wall, the other released from his hair, now roughly groping Tadashi’s chest. “Melt for me” Adam purred, “I want you to lose control Tadashi, or should I call you Snake?”. A shiver ran through Tadashi at his name on Adam’s lips, he gasped as those lips met his flesh, Adam’s teeth sinking into his shoulder. Red glistened on Adam’s lips as he pulled away. 

“Turn around” Adam growled, his eyes dark with lust, his voice cold, “hands against the wall”. Tadashi obeyed, his body quivering with fear and excitement. As his fingers grazed the wall, Adam’s hand clamped around his neck, pushing down and bending him over. Adam pressed against his ass, hardness pressing into him, his own cock bulged painfully in his pants, responding to the touch. 

Adam’s hand reached around him, unbuckling his pants and tugging them down with his underwear, exposing him to the cold night air that filled the room. Adam purred taking in the sight, “what a perfect ass” he crooned, a finger running down his crack and slipping inside him, his other hand wrapped around Tadashi’s hard cock, squeezing firmly. Tadashi moaned at the sensation; Adam’s hands were skilled but far from gentle as he stroked his cock. 

“Your hole is so soft, did you already prepared yourself” Adam teased, slipping another finger inside. Tadashi’s body tensed as a third finger slipped inside him, “I asked you a question” Adam growled, his tone darkening as he thrust his fingers roughly inside him and began pumping. Tadashi’s head spun as those fingers moved inside him, “y…yes” he breathed, glad Adam could not see the red deepening in his cheeks as the memory flooded back of his own fingers working his hole until it was soft and ready for the punishment he knew Adam would have prepared for him. How he had cum just thinking what Adam would do to him. “How shameful” Adam’s voice was cruel as he continued to work his hole and cock, “touching yourself in such a way, and now look at you, moaning like a whore with just my fingers”, he pushed them in roughly to the knuckles emphasising the last word. A shiver ran through Tadashi at the words, the disparaging tone, the rough hands on him. His cock twitched in Adam’s hand, earning him a hard squeeze that drew his breath from him in a desperate gasp. “Don’t you dare cum without my permission”. 

Adam withdrew his fingers, both from inside Tadashi and from around his cock, the air felt cold against him where the fingers had warmed the skin. Adam stepped back surveying him, hands against the wall, legs shaking with his ass in the air. “How slutty Tadashi, look at you, splayed before me” he stepped closer, his hand slapping painfully across Tadashi’s ass, his voice guttural “now beg”. Tadashi could feel the knot tightening inside him, his need building as Adam waited silently for him, “p..please” he rasped  
“Please what?” he could hear the cruel grin in Adam’s voice  
“please f..fuck me” his need building, but Adam made no move towards him, “fuck m...me roughly, I want… I want you to make me scream”.  
Adam let out a feral sound and thrust roughly inside him, driving his cock in all the way to the hilt. Tadashi’s eyes went wide and he cried out as pain and pleasure mingled within him, Adam did not give him a moment to adjust as he began thrusting roughly into him, his hips slamming into Tadashi’s ass with each thrust. Tadashi moaned as he was pounded, Adam driving into him relentlessly. “Quiet whore” he growled, “you can make noise when I say so”. Tadashi felt himself tighten around Adams cock, the utter domination and humiliation driving him closer to his pleasure. He bit down on his lip painfully muffling his cries. Adam moaned at the sensation of Tadashi tightening, increasing his pace, his hands gripping his hips, fingernails digging into the soft flesh. 

Sweat beaded on Tadashi’s forehead as he strained to hold back his voice, Adam driving into him mercilessly. Adam slowed, drawing himself slowly out of Tadashi until he was almost free. His fingers digging in painfully as he held himself still at Tadashi’s entrance, his voice hoarse “Now, scream for me”, he thrust roughly into Tadashi, driving straight into his core, cock twitching as he came, spilling his hot fluid into Tadashi, filling him and flowing down his thighs. Tadashi cried out loudly, releasing his voice as he found his own release, cum spilling from him and splashing onto the floor.

“That won’t do” Adam tutted, “you have made a mess of my shoes”. He released Tadashi’s hips, letting him collapse unceremoniously to the floor. “Now lick them clean” his grin wicked as he nudged Tadashi with a cum covered shoe. Tadashi was riding the wave of his climate as he struggled onto his hands and knees, crawling towards Adam, head lowering as his tongue began to lick the shoe, tasting himself mixed with the expensive leather. Adam grinned as he watched unblinking while Tadashi worked, cleaning the shoes in long sensual licks. “The shoes aren’t the only thing that you need to clean” Adam’s cock loomed over Tadashi hard once more and dripping with cum. 

Tadashi rose to his knees, gripping Adam’s hips for support as he began to lick in long slow strokes, savouring the taste of Adam on his tongue. He moved to the head, licking with quick flicks of his tongue, Adam moaned at the sensation, precum pooling at his tip before Tadashi licked it away again. Tadashi took the tip into his mouth sucking as he plunged the cock deeper into his mouth. Adam moaned “what a filthy little mouth you have, has the taste of me gotten you hard again?”, Tadashi moaned around the cock in his mouth, savouring Adam’s taste, his own erection returned. Adam’s fingers ran slowly through his hair, gripping tightly as he pushed Tadashi’s head forward, his cock sliding down his throat, Tadashi let out a small choking sound but made no attempt to free himself as Adam began to fuck his mouth, fingers gripping his hair and holding him in place. 

Tadashi gasped and coughed as Adam removed himself from his mouth, cock pulsing. “On your back, and take off that dirty suit” Adam commanded, discarding his own clothes and looking down at him as Tadashi obeyed, stripping and lowering himself to the ground, knees up as legs spread, ready to have that throbbing cock in him once more. Adam purred with satisfaction “what an obedient dog”. 

Adam hovered above him, his mouth clamped around his nipple, suckling and biting, his cock poised as Tadashi’s aching entrance. Tadashi moaned as teeth scraped across his nipple, pushing his hips towards that beautiful cock, begging for it to be inside of him once more. “Patience” Adam purred, moving his mouth to the other nipple, Tadashi whimpered desire and need building in him to breaking point. “Please” Tadashi panted, nudging into Adam with his hips, “hmmm” Adam hummed “since you asked so…” he drove himself into Tadashi in one hard thrust “nicely!”. 

Adam thrust mercilessly into him, as Tadashi writhed beneath him, hands pinned over his head by Adam’s. He cried out as pleasure flooded him with each thrust, Adam’s thick cock caused tantalising pain to rip through him with each careless movement, diving into him again and again, the sound of their bodies slapping together filled the room. Tadashi moaned and cried freely, riding the wave of pleasure as Adam did as he pleased with his body, there was no care or love in it, only pure unbridled lust. They reached their climax together, Adam spilling into him once more, seamen spilling out onto the floor. Tadashi felt the warmth of his own cum spread across his stomach as he orgasmed, back arching off the tiles. 

Adam removed himself, standing and pulling his clothes back on, “we have politicians visiting in an hour, get this cleaned up before they arrive” he said coldly before striding out of the rood as though nothing had happened. Tadashi lay panting on the cold floor, cum soaking him, he reached an exhausted hand for his discarded clothing. He would shower fist he thought, there should still be time to tend to the floors before their guests arrive.


End file.
